Eisenfuchs: Son or Soldier
by TiberSeptim
Summary: He is a veteran of world war two, and an infamous powerful son of Hades, and hes about to be released on the modern world. AU Naruto, and there will be possibly many naruto elements/characters within.
1. A Fox's Demise

Multiple cracks came from the warm barrel of an MP 40 sub machine gun as a pair of cerulean blue eyes winced at the loud sound. "Another one dead." A tall older man in a black SS uniform quietly said as he took a drag of his corn cob pipe and quietly released the massive amounts of smoke he had sucked in. The smoke conflicted with the cold open air, creating a steam effect as it appeared the smoking man was a chimney stack.

The whole room was silent as the bloody man heaved heavily, as the now bullet filled man fell to the ground roughly. The several bullets from the Maschinenpistole struck the mans vital organs as it was practically an instant death.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you Russians!" the older man who fired the gun shouted out loudly, as the morning sun reflected off of the shouting mans uniform and medals, most noticeable of all was the skull and crossbones design on top of the mans officer hat, as an iron eagle sat right above the skull design.

"All enemies of the Reich, will face a death most unkind! All of you will do well to remember to stay in line, or find your end!" The officer finished his shouting as he handed a soldier under him the machine gun back, as the man saluted, the rest of the German soldiers standing in the small Russian town square saluted obediently back.

Once the officer was gone, things resumed back to normal with the grey and black suited German soldiers patrolling the Russian city of Rylsk, while the officers and HQ of the German Eighth panzer division rested and planned in a small factory inside of the rural town, which sat not so far away from Kursk, Russia.

"N-No! They killed cousin Yuri!" A teen girl cried out from the horrified and upset crowd of local civilians. "Shut up! Do you want them to target you next?!" An older man worriedly said as he held his hand gently over the crying girls mouth, the mother of the teenager sadly watching several German soldiers as they laughed, while kicking the dead young mans corpse.

"Hahaha! He died so easily! Great Russian bears!" An older middle aged German soldier gently kicking the shot man said in his native German with chuckles as several other soldiers laughed. "Come on, leave the poor body alone." Came the voice of a younger soldier as he walked up to the laughing men. His cerulean blue orbs narrowed at the older man, as he slightly scratched the back of his blonde head, "You don't have to show such disrespect for the dead you know."

"What is it to you, Nikolas? This man was trying to sabotage a panzer and disrupt headquarter plans. He deserved what he got! Now go patrol, or fuck off before you get shot boy!" The disgusting older man shouted to the young soldier as the group of soldiers began to laugh at the blondes expense.

The blonde grit his teeth and slowly walked away from the laughing soldiers, as he tried to take his mind off of the murder and dishonoring of a dead man he had just witnessed. 'Fucking jerks.' The blonde angrily thought as he suddenly felt nauseous and quickly leaned against a bench on the other side of the towns main square by a small park.

Nikolas quietly sat himself on the bench as he tried to gain his breath, as his focus quickly went from his queasy uneasy feeling to the cries of the teen girl that had rung in the air ever since the murder of the saboteur.

"But father.." the raven haired girl choked out as she was being held by her mother and father, "Y-Yuri.. was innocent wasn't he..?" The girl questioned her parents as tears continued to flow down her face. Nikolas gave a quiet sigh and could tell, that this girls cousin meant a lot to her.

Nikolas slowly frowned as he stared down at a small locket around his neck as he quietly opened it up. The picture of his mother only caused the blonde to quickly shed tears as he could still imagine when he had left for the war. His mother was so disappointed, and she had even ignored him the whole rest of the day when he told her he had joined the military.

'I-I joined.. to protect the fatherland. And to bring greatness to my country. But I never understood why you were so angry mother.' Nikolas thought to himself as he began to shed tears, right along with the poor Russian girl who was escorted home by her family.

The tearful blonde tucked his locket back inside of his grey uniform jacket as he quietly stood up and shivered at the cold breeze that slowly hit him, his hair outside of his helmet quietly flowing with the cold wind. The lonely and young soldier sighed as he began to walk down the street, as he noticed it began to get darker out.

"Damn Russians and their poor weather. It's more snow and nightfall than it is sun." Nikolas mumbled as he sighed and began to daydream about his life at the moment, not noticing there was something following him.

Nikolas remembered the day he had departed home like it was only yesterday, but it had been five months now in fact. And as much as he had seen in this war so far, through several battles and piling up of the dead, Nikolas was still too naive to realize the danger that he was facing. 'The day I departed..' Nikolas quietly thought as he relived the memories in his mind.

"I just. I can't believe you signed up without my permission Nikolas! How could you?! I mean you have ADHD, and Dyslexia, you shouldn't be in this war!" Came an upset shout from the teens poor worried mother, as she continued to chop up vegetables for her family's dinner later, the knife cutting quickly through each carrot and cucumber with ease. Nikolas sat at his families dining room table with a frown on his face, as his little brother Peter was running around playing with a toy train, and his little baby sister was sleeping in her crib.

"I know mother.. I should have told you.. but they let me, and I want to go.. to be strong and to protect our country! And I won't let my challenges keep me from joining!" Nikolas replied to his mother with conviction as the woman chopping food scoffed and replied quietly, "This is not the cause you should be dying for.."

This angered Nikolas as he frowned and stood up, holding the private pendant he had been given tightly. The patch to show he had joined up with the military, and would soon be shipped off to the front. "F-Fine! If you can't be happy for me, just don't! Stupid woman!" The blonde teenager practically cried out as he had quickly stormed out of their small apartment, the door slamming causing his baby sister to wake up and start crying as the older woman sighed and ceased her chopping. The sad woman began to feed her baby milk as tears began to pour out of her eyes, "He's sixteen now.. when will it start to appear in him. He shouldn't be dying for this war dedicated to power, he had such a bigger future." The woman quietly said as she was able to get her baby to quiet down, but only with the thought of her son still on her mind long into the night, she never saw his train to the front off.

Nikolas frowned as he broke out of his daydream and grit his teeth, 'If my father had stayed, my mother would not have had to sacrifice so much for us!' The young man quietly thought as he sighed and continued to walk down a rather dark street in one of the small towns neighborhoods. 'The jerk left her when I was born. I swear I'll kill him if I ever meet him!' The blonde thought with a bout of anger as he sighed and sat on a bench in the dark neighborhood, as he slowly pulled out a small pack out of his jacket.

Nikolas quietly pulled a cigarette out of the pack as he placed the stick in his mouth and returned the package back into his uniform coat. The blonde quickly pulled out a match box and flicked the match he had pulled out quickly across the box, causing a spark and flame to absorb the red end of the stick. The blonde grinned at the sulphur smell of the match as he lit the end of his cigarette and dropped the match into the snow. "Sulfur doesn't smell so bad.." The German teen quietly sighed out as he took a long drag of the cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke in peace.

The blonde quickly raised his head to see only to late a shovel coming into contact with his face. "Oh fuck!" Nikolas muttered out as he fell off the bench onto the ground as he looked up after a moment in shock to see the teen from earlier standing before him with a shovel, tears on her face and in her eyes. The blonde grimaced as he saw his cigarette lying in the snow, now defused.

"Y-You bastard Germans killed my cousin!" The girl shouted in her native Russian angrily as Nikolas frowned and raised his hands slightly, "Please!" He requested in Russian right before she smacked him with the shovel once again. "She hits hard..." Nikolas stammered out as the German slowly stood up, just to dodge another swing of the shovel as he tore the shovel from the swinging angry girls hands as he broke the wood of the shovel with his knee and tossed the shovel aside. With her weapon gone, the angry and hurt teen fell onto the ground in panic, "Please forgive me!" The girl cried as Nikolas scoffed at how cowardly she had become.

"You assault me, several times and then beg for me to be merciful?" Nikolas asked as he picked the teen girl up in his arms bridal style, "Fine.. but you look tired, let's get you home." The blonde quietly mumbled as the girl was shocked at the blondes forgiveness and she blushed heavily being in the soldiers arms. "H-Hey, let me go you pervert!" She cried in Russian as Nikolas scoffed slightly ignoring his fellow teens cries, "Shut up, let's just find your home."

Nikolas sighed after a while of the girl directing him to her home, "What is your name?" Nikolas asked as the Russian girl gave a huff, "I don't have to tell you anything, occupation pig!"

Nikolas gave a small chuckle and replied with humor in his voice, "You know, most of the soldiers here would either beat you or rape you for your threats and hatred. You got lucky finding me to beat on. I'm not going to hurt or report you." The girls tearful eyes slightly widened as she sighed and rested her head against Nikolas' chest.

"My name is Valeriya and I live in Vodka flats, thank you." The girl said as she quietly fell asleep in the boys arms, obviously tired from the events today as Nikolas sighed and walked towards the Vodka flat apartments in the city.

Before the blonde could walk any further, a huge rattling happened shaking the ground as he lost his balance as Nikolas accidentally fell down and blushed as he laid on top of Valeriya, the girl quickly opening her brown glistening eyes in shock. "What are you doing get off me rapist!" The girl cried as she had reasons not to trust any German, however nice they were! Nikolas sighed and slowly got up as the shaking continued to get closer and stronger until what appeared from the nearby forests in the small town had the German soldier wide eyed.

A giant behemoth with the lower half of a man, and the upper body of a bull crashed out of the forest and growled as it faced the blonde soldier and the brown haired female. "What is that?!" Valeriya cried out as Nikolas shook his head, "I have no bloody clue!"

"Nikolas Kaiser..." The Minotaur said in a perfect phrasing but in it's own growling German. "You can talk beast?" Nikolas asked as the Minotaur quit speaking and began to roar as it charged towards the teens. The blonde thought quickly as he pushed the girl out of the way and dodged the bulls charge. 'How do I fight something like this... what the hell is this?!' Nikolas thought in shock as he had always been told Greek and Norse mythology tales by his mother as a child, but he never thought they would be true.

"Is that... a Minotaur? Like the old tales?" Valeriya shouted to Nikolas as she quickly got up and ran away from the area, leaving the blonde to deal with the Minotaur. Nikolas sighed seeing the Russian girl run away, "Well.. rather it be me who dies than an innocent civilian."

Nikolas could not get a break as the Minotaur began to ram into building after tree, as it continued to roar and chase the blonde soldier. Nikolas huffed and gave a loud shout as the Minotaur caught the poor soldier in his fist, lifted him up and threw Nikolas roughly into a tree several feet away.

"F-Fuck.. that hurt." Nikolas gasped out as he laid on the ground, in a paralyzed state as he struggled the move. His blue eyes slightly flashed a sanguine red as he noticed the Minotaur slowly stalking towards its prey.

"I won't let.. myself die here! I have so much to do!" Nikolas grounded out as he slowly began to get up, despite feeling the several broken or fractured bones in his body. "Fuck... I'm dead." The blonde gasped out as his hands gripped the grass and dirt beneath him, as he felt the pain wracking over him. He glanced at his helmet on the ground and sighed, 'That last hit knocked my helmet clean off.'

The downed soldier grunted as he heard a voice, almost as if it were in his head going, 'Don't give up.' "Ugh.. I don't want to, but that last throw hurt." Nikolas choked out as he coughed up blood and slightly gasped as the voice, which sounded English replied, 'Give in to your demons.'

"M-My.." Nikolas began as he stared down at his blood on the ground as his eyes turned fully red. The Minotaur quickly gained what it presumed was fear as the soldier, with his eyes now blood red and his hair slowly turning black began to stand up despite his body being tossed like a rag doll moments ago.

"I'll kill..." The now possessed Nikolas grunted out as he was truly letting his demons pour out. The possessed soldier laid his hand on the ground flat as the Minotaur charged at the demonic teen. The Minotaur intended on finishing this kid quickly and then hunting for more demigods, but it never saw the bronze spike that shot out of the ground and planted itself into the Minotaurs chest. The beasts heart, lungs and organs most likely punctured.

The beast gave a great roar as it was down for the count, the entire monster turning into a gold powdery dust. Nikolas coughed out another good wad of blood as his hair slowly returned to its bright blonde color, and his eyes returned to their cerulean blue. "Guess.. I wasn't fully healed to fight.." he stammered out, as the young teen fell onto his knees, and onto his chest as he passed out after his long day.

Several minutes later, Valeriya came running to the scene with her father and older brother. The older Russian man gave a huff and curious expression as he saw the passed out German but there was no sign of the gold powder or bronze spike shot out of the ground, "He's all bloody, what happened here daughter? Did you do this?!" The man questioned in worry as the girl shook her head confused.

'The beast is gone...' the teenager thought as she sighed and scratched her head nervously, "He.. was assaulted by resistance and I came to get him some help." The older man gave his daughter a questioning look, "I'm not buying it..."

Valeriya's older brother nodded, "They killed our family today... I saw the anger in your eyes, and your pain. How could you get help for a German?" Her brother made a good point as the girl sighed, 'They aren't wrong.'

But then the girl felt guilt rise up in her chest, as Nikolas had thrown her out of the way of that beast, and had protected her the best he could.. A German, the enemy had saved her! "One of the resistance members attacked me, but he risked his life and fought nearly five of them off at once to save me." Valeriya knew she was lying to her family, but she would've been looked at as crazy if she told them what she had really seen, plus she was sure this beast had the strength of over twenty men.

The girls father nodded his head gratefully as the man carefully picked up the bloody and tired soldier in his arms as the family began to walk home. Valeriya suddenly felt as if someone was staring at them, and she grunted as she saw a man standing behind them in the corner of her eye, but as she went to look no one was standing in the distance a minute later. The teenager shook it off and ran to join her father and brother as they headed back to their small Russian apartment.

The next morning, Nikolas had woken up peacefully with the sun shining on his face from a window across the room. The blonde soldier grunted as there was a heavy weight on top of him. 'W-What the hell is this...' The blonde thought in German as he soon figured out what the weight was.

"C-Can you get off of me?" Nikolas asked with a deep blush as he realized, Valeriya was laying on him in a deep sleep. The snoozing girl slowly woke up, feeling quite warm and relaxed, more relaxed than she had ever felt in her life really. When she realized the position she was in with the injured soldier, she gave a light squeak and got off of him.

"You pervert! We take you in to help you heal, and you take advantage of me!?" The girl said with anger relevant in her voice, but she was really just embarrassed for taking his temperature and falling asleep on him, her being just as tired as he was the night before.

"Ugh, why did you come back and get me stupid? That was my fight. You should have let me die." Nikolas replied, animosity in his voice as he was mulling over in his mind of what he fought last night. Valeriya huffed and left the room, after a short time coming back with a bowl of soup. "I couldn't let my hero die alone." The Russian teen quietly said as Nikolas looked up at her in shock, "Huh?"

"You heard me, stupid fox." The girl said as she gently handed Nikolas the warm bowl of soup. Nikolas' mouth watered at the perfect bowl as he sighed, but then he quirked his eyebrow, "Fox?"

The girl slightly blushed, "Um.. as you see my mother and I undressed you from your uniform to help tend to your wounds.. and I found your drawing." The girl quietly said as pulled a bloody piece of paper out of her dress pocket and handed it to Nikolas. The blonde sighed and nodded as he opened the paper up fully and frowned at the blood, most likely his splattered on a well designed and colored in picture of an orange fox. "My mother made this for me. I was never an artist." Nikolas quietly said as he felt at ease feeling the locket still around his neck, Valeriya seeing him feel his locket, curious but not wanting to pry.

"Let's eat! And then you can tell me about what went on with that beast last night!" The Russian girl said with a smirk as Nikolas spit out his soup in shock, "Y-You saw that for real? I'm not crazy?!"

Eight months went by on the Russian front, and little to no progress was made. In fact, the war was in a complete standstill as the Russian resistance held out in Moscow for quite some time. But even winter would not save them, from the iron fox.

A train continued to run down a snowy track, as an engineer was sweating profusely as he heaved more coal into the furnaces of the train engine. "Gotta keep these supplies running, war or no war." The man dedicatedly said, proving that this might have been a son of Hephaestus with his enthusiasm for his laborious work.

The engineer looked up from his work as he slightly looked on in panic as on both sides of the track, sat several German tiger tanks, APC's and dozens of men stood off to the side just staring at the train as if this were an everyday thing.

"M-Maybe I should tell..." the engineer began but was shocked when he heard another voice in the engine car with him, "Tell who what?"

The engineer looked behind himself and panic washed over the simple engineer, as a teenager, standing at a tall 5'9 for his age, dressed with shining black boots, in a dark black uniform, with several medals including the iron cross stood proudly in front of the engineer and train driver. The older man gave a gulp of panic seeing the fiery swastikas emblazoned on the boys helmet on the side, as two patch symbols of his countries party sat on his arms, and his face held three scars on each side of his face slightly forming a whisker design which gave him his new moniker. That being described, this teenager, barely growing a full beard yet, was the scariest sight this engineer had ever seen in his life, even with the man witnessing all of World War One and two in his life.

"Mr. Engineer, it seems you are harboring enemies of the Reich along with your goods and cargo. I am afraid this train is going to burn to the ground before it will ever reach Moscow." The scarred blonde soldier said with cockiness in his voice as the engineer got on his knees, "P-Please Iron Fox spare me... you're known across the world... show mercy!"

The blonde scoffed as he glanced at the upcoming Russian capital in the distance. "One day, each allied city will burn. Unfortunately, you will be dead to enjoy it as well." The angry teen said as he pulled a dagger from his boot and brutally stabbed the engineer in his throat as the man gagged and choked on his own blood. The blonde was already up near the engine within minutes as he placed a small device onto the fiery engine.

The blonde jumped on top of the nearest train car and took a running start as he jumped off nearly fifteen feet in the air, as behind him the train erupted in a large fiery blaze, that soon blew up in a large explosion. Everyone within a mile would see the explosion, Nikolas safely tucked into the snow near the broken train.

The SS dressed teenager began to walk back to the German armored division he had waited for the train with as he sighed and pulled a cigarette out of his jacket. He quickly lit his smoking stick with a flip lighter and sighed taking a large puff.

'Huh.. only six months since Valeriyas death from that hunter... I will kill those man hating shrews.' The young German officer thought with contempt. After the Minotaur attacked him, he was soon taught by a satyr who risked going into the war torn Europe to tell Nikolas everything about demigods, the gods, hunters of Artemis, monsters and everything else. Nikolas thanked the satyr who soon had to leave him because of the war and the blonde had began to practice using and weaving the strength and speed he did have, though he did not know who his father was.

Then that fateful day, when a female demigod was fighting for the Allies and being a woman had got help from the hunters of Artemis. 'They are supposed to protect women... but they killed my Valeriya!' The angry officer growled out in his mind as by now his face was half red in anger and his smoking had become extraordinarily natural.

Nikolas walked up to the company of men in the nearby armored division as they all saluted and chanted, "Iron Fox!" The whiskered blonde saluted back to the armored company as he nodded to the higher up commander before him, "Any news from Headquarters?"

The commander nodded, "A company from Berlin is in occupied Kursk. The Führer has sent a convoy of officers and several generals to congratulate you and rank you up." Nikolas was shocked to the point his cigarette fell out of his mouth into the snow below, but the teenager quickly nodded and entered into an armored vehicle which began to move towards Kursk.

In a meeting room in the capital of the Reich in Berlin, a man with black combed hair, and a toothbrush mustache stared at the map of Europe as his hands gently glided over parts of Russia, North Africa, and the United Kingdom islands. "Speer... it will all be ours." The man said quietly in his native German, as the leaders architect nodded.

An officer walked into the room and saluted his leader with the utmost respect, "Mein Führer, forgive the interruption." The toothbrush mustached man nodded and saluted back, "You are fine, speak." The officer nodded, "The iron fox blew up another train full of Russian civilians trying to get away. He is now headed towards Kursk to meet with the Einsatzgruppen." The officer informed as the leader cracked a small smile and nodded, "Good, very good news."

Speer, the leaders architect gave a deep gulp, "Are you sure you want to have the Einsatzgruppen meet with one of our top new recruits?" The leader nodded, his brown eyes staring at the map of Europe, "There may be only one child of Hades in the Reich."

Nikolas continued to daydream about his past, as the slow rattling of the armored vehicles tracks crunched through the Russian snow. "So," spoke the commander of the individual vehicle, "I heard Rommel flew all the way from Tunis to be here." The commander said with a smile as he sat beside Nikolas, "Guess that makes you a legend huh? The desert fox meeting the iron fox?"

Nikolas just slightly chuckled and nodded, "I suppose. I have not done much to earn recognition from the Führer himself, but who am I to complain?" The rest of the crew of the armored tank nodded as they began to talk about trivial things, such as the weather or women.

Around half an hour later, of the several crewmen talking to pass the time, and Nikolas either smoking cigarettes or thinking about his life, the armored tank had finally made it to Kursk. The blonde soldier sighed as the vehicle parked near the main park of the city, and Nikolas quickly climbed out of the vehicle.

As soon as the blonde turned around from climbing out of the vehicle, the teenager was met with the barrel of a Karbine pointed straight at his face. "Halt! You are under arrest by the orders of the Führer! You are in the hands of the Einsatzgruppen now, Iron Fox!" Came the shoutings from a higher up commander as dozens of soldiers surrounded the single teen. Nikolas, despite being furious, chose to raise his hands and nod, "Ja.." was the only thing the blonde could say as two men held the famous soldier by his shoulders, as another soldier clinked a pair of heavy duty cuffs on the soldiers hands.

"Why has the Führer ordered my arrest?" Nikolas asked as the commander only smirked and chuckled, with a disgusting nasal, "For treason, coward! Take him away!" The commander ordered as over seven men proceeded to guard the blonde, as he was taken to a local jail holding cell in the Nazi occupied city of Kursk.

Several nights passed with several beatings on the poor blonde commencing, the officers also refusing to feed him thereby starving the demigod. The former great Iron Fox, who had become known as a menace and boogeyman to every allied nation, soldier and civilian from his deeds and massive victories on the Russian front in only six months, had been reduced to a bloody and starving mess as he laid against the wall in his rotting jail cell with a blank look on his face.

The blonde teens eyes flickered and began to follow several individuals who entered the dark and gloomy jail. "Well well, look who it is." Came a voice that Nikolas wished he could forget. "Huh, Mary. Whore daughter of Ares. Champion of Artemis. To what do I owe the pleasure of making your acquaintance?" The bloody teen coughed out, with a grin on his face as he was obviously taunting the woman.

His taunts worked as the beautiful twenty something year old woman had a visible tic on her face, as she held onto one of the iron bars of Nikolas' cell and snapped it in two in a matter of seconds, "Don't test me, you disgusting vagrant boy!" The woman shouted as Nikolas nodded, "What do you want? I'm afraid my jail cell isn't very renovated for company right now."

The curvy and beautiful but deadly woman gave a slight chuckle at the teens dark humor, Nikolas noticed and chalked it off as Ares' weirdness coming through the woman. "Oh, just walking around exploring, seeing if there were any vital points to strike at the German defenses. Seems like you've come into a bit of bad luck, haven't you... Little Iron Fox?"

Nikolas gave a sigh as wiped the sweat and blood off of his forehead with his right arm, "So I have, I take it you just want to laugh and watch me die here?" Mary gave Nikolas a cheeky grin and shook her head, "My sisters here would enjoy that," the dark haired woman said as she pointed over at several other hunters of Artemis who only scowled at the man bitterly, "But I find you interesting... and you've been arrested by your own country. I'm sure you are seeking plenty of revenge."

The iron fox laughed with a slightly crazy cackle which unnerved the hunters of Artemis besides the daughter of Ares as the teen slowly stood up, and slowly limped towards the iron bars, his hands still cuffed where Mary stood with a grin upon her red lips.

"Oh... I am going to destroy Hitlers entire army, and then I will kill you, and avenge Valeriya!" Nikolas shouted in Mary's face, with determination etched in his soul. Mary slightly lost her smile for a split second, but then it came back in full force as she nodded, "I await the day you defeat me."

Mary slid her delicate looking but strong hands through the iron bars as she ripped the blonde teens cuffs in half. Her and the hunters began to walk out of the prison cell area of the building, as Nikolas grinned rather evilly as his eyes flickered to a blood red color, his hair began to turn a dark black, and his hands began to clutch the iron bars holding him in, as they slowly began to melt away.

A hunter was vocal enough as the rest of the hunters were still in shock over the demigods actions. "Why did you free that... boy?!" The vocal huntress asked, as Mary smiled back at the huntress, "I apologize for saving, and encouraging a man. But I did murder a female, he seemed to love. It was my fault, and one day he wants to avenge her. So I thought I'd give him the chance to pursue that dream." The daughter of Ares said as she began to walk for high ground, already in anticipation of viewing what Nikolas would do to the German army units. The hunters were a mixture of sad, confused, angry, and understanding over the demigoddesses reasonings. Many of the hunters slightly happy that the daughter of Ares was nothing like her father mentally, and that must have been what peaked lady Artemis' interest in the girl.

Nikolas' sanity was now entirely gone as the red eyed teen, dressed only in black boots, black officers pants, and an open black officers jacket, revealing his scarred and beat up chest continued to make his way up to the surface from the cells of the prison. "I.. am going to kill everyone." Nikolas growled out with a demonic voice as his current state appeared to be healing the wounds and cuts he had gathered from over days of torture.

Two SS soldiers had looks of shock on their face as the demonic teen slowly walked towards them. "The treasonous soldier... he will most likely be heading for the HQ Office..." one of the soldiers said, as the other SS guard grinned, "But he will never make it that far!" The second guard shouted in German as he raised his Beretta Model thirty eight towards the half possessed teen, as Nikolas growled.

"Spike..." Nikolas quietly muttered as he concentrated on the ground beneath them, as the blonde pulled his arms towards his chest dramatically, as over eight spikes of gemstone shot out from the ground, flaying the men and killing them rather instantly.

Several minutes later, Nikolas was quietly brooding inside of his mind as dozens of soldiers rushed around him as they took positions holding guns, aiming their barrels right at the teen. As several panzer tanks slowly focused their barrels right onto the bloody soldier.

A German private gulped as he made sure his small Dreyse M1907 was off safety, as he quietly glanced to a higher up officer standing beside him with a Karbiner sniper aimed at the demigod, no less than ten feet from them. "Uh... sir, why do we need all this fire power against, well one small teenager?" The private asked as the officer gulped, "This is the Iron Fox... he destroyed over thirty Russian tanks, and slaughtered one hundred men in one battle by himself..."

With these words about the foxes achievements in battle being stated, most of the men surrounding became more serious as every gun was soon pointed on the toxic teenager. "Whilst he can't probably handle more than five of us, it is better to kill him while we still can. Führer has described him as a man of power, such as himself. He has the powers of a god, we must squash this insect before he becomes too strong!" An SS officer commanded, the same officer who shot a Russian resistance fighter, if Nikolas could recall anything at that moment.

"Rylsk?" Nikolas quietly muttered in his angry and possessed state, as an SS soldier spit at the teens face and shouted loudly, "What did you say, worm?!"

The Iron foxes red orbs flared up as his hues became brighter, as his head snapped up and viewed the soldiers surrounding him. The teenager began to wildly cackle as all of the German soldiers began to gulp and tighten their grips on their weapons. Inside of several of the panzers aiming at the teen, the gunners were ready to fire their giant shells at the lone boy.

"I-I never could understand who my parent was before." Nikolas gasped out in a bout of madness and pain as the soldiers became frozen at his words, "But it's become clear... fear me." The former officer said with another evil laugh, as he jumped up once, pushing his hand into the ground. Several minutes later, a huge earthquake rocked the area, as the armored tanks pointed at the teenager began to fall underground. The infantry were no better as the soldiers all fell to the ground, but once they were on there backsides, they all feared the inevitable.

Nikolas raised his arm up in great speed, as he channeled his powers, and gemstone flayed dozens of the soldiers around him. Soon, it was just the whiskered teen alone around several fires from his destruction as he chuckled, "That was amusing."

In the middle of a huge obelisk style room, sat many large individuals arguing. The things in common mostly were the garbs and robes they all wore, as well as they were all family, the Greek god pantheon.

"Well I swear, World War One and Two are most likely Ares fault!" Came the prattling from Hermes as Apollo nodded his head in full agreement.

Ares grinned at the two with a smirk as he shrugged his shoulders, "Not that I don't like credit where credit is do, but why do you say I am responsible?" The war god pointed to Zeus and Poseidon as the two began to look uncomfortable, "Their darling children basically own the allied war plans."

Hera slightly growled as she glared at her husband, "Yes... your darling children, honey." Zeus was sweating bullets as Hera seemed to be getting a little of her old, 'punish the bastard children' charm.

Poseidon sighed out and rubbed his chin, "It's also partly Hades fault by that logic, his children influenced this mortal war as well." Ares nodded as Hermes sighed, "I could go invite him here." Zeus nodded, "See that you do, Hermes."

Within an hour, the gods continued to bicker in the hall at each other, as Hades and Hermes appeared out of thin air. "Well... it's good to see this, little family reunion." Hades said with a sarcastic demeanor as he walked in, and took a seat across from Poseidon and Zeus.

"Hades, how dare you wear mortal clothes here." Zeus boomed out, as the dark death god gave a frown, as he slightly tugged on his goatee, "Well... I am banished to the underworld, and it's a full time gig. I don't much have a reason to change." The god said with more sarcasm, obviously having a problem with coming to Olympus.

It was not for the fact that he hated his family, and Olympus. Well really, he definitely just hated his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. "Tell me brothers," Hades went on wanting to get out of there as fast as he could, "Can we get to the point?"

"Don't be coy brother," Poseidon interjected, "You know that your children were on one side of the war, and ours were on another." Zeus nodded and interrupted Poseidon with a long sigh, "Hitler.. Tojo and Mussolini. Rommel, Iron Fox, and several other fascist and nationalist mortals. All yours."

Hades slightly grew a glare, as his cool demeanor was dropping inch by inch but several gods and goddesses like Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Hestia could see a jump from Hades slightly at mention of his young son with a moniker name, "Oh, and you are any better with Zeus over here giving birth to FDR, and Churchill, and you giving birth to De Gaulle, MacArthur and Eisenhower? Give me a break brothers!"

Poseidon nodded his head, speaking quickly so Zeus couldn't play his arrogant routine, "You are correct brother, and therefore, Zeus and I have formed a new proposal." Hades rested his chin against his hands but did a quick, lay it on me gesture.

Zeus sighed and slightly glanced at his Immortal wife Hera, "All of the gods here see that our children are to powerful, and too able to change the course of human history more than any other demigod." Poseidon sighed and continued, "We all feel it in our favor, to prohibit the big three from having children with mortals again."

Hades nodded slowly and looked around the room, "Has every god approved of this?" The god of death questioned as the whole room began to slowly nod or say 'aye.' Zeus nodded, "We voted during a meeting last week, we were just waiting for you to show up to make it final."

Hades nodded, "Alright, no more kids. Will our children alive now survive?" Poseidon nodded, "We will no longer be involved in mortal affairs as we once were, the big three that is."

Zeus stood up, as he held his arms for Hades and Poseidon to take. "Swear on the Styx." Hades and Poseidon nodded as they took their arms together and all three of them swore on the river Styx. A huge crackle of lightning appeared even above mount Olympus, as Apollo sighed, "Guess that's all over with."

"No, it is not. We must talk about one more thing." Came the stern voice of Zeus, as the rooms attention went to the leader of the gods. "What now, father?" Athena asked, curiosity dancing in her eyes as always.

Poseidon frowned, as Zeus stared directly at Hades, "Your son... the Iron Fox is our topic of conversation." Many of the gods were shocked when Hades hands began to shake, "Yes? What about Nikolas?"

Zeus glared at Hades as he stepped closer to face the now stood Hades, their eyes in a mental staring match. "You know what I mean brother. He might be a demigod with as much potential as Hercules. Who knows?"

Poseidon frowned and nodded as he scratched the back of his head, as the room was filled with gasps and awes from the other gods. Artemis slightly growled at the name with anger slightly building up, 'That is the boy who attacked Mary.. and got another female killed. How dare he!'

Hades eyes began to glow a slight red fire, as his hair began to slightly ruffle, "What in Tartarus do you mean?! What do you propose for him becoming strong?" Zeus glared at his older brother with finality as he nodded to Poseidon, "You explain Poseidon."

The sea god nodded as he slightly smiled at his older brother who ruled the underworld, "We propose Nikolas Kaiser, A.K.A The Iron Fox, and your son is frozen and banished into the timeless pocket realm."

The goddesses all slightly felt sympathy, sadness, and worry for Hades, and many of the male gods felt sympathetic. Poseidon even slightly cringed at what he said, no god not even Ares really wanting to damn their child to losing their life from before, due to being frozen in time. The gods were essentially saying that this boy was going to be frozen unjustly until they needed him again, it was a selfish thing that the gods were allowed to do. Zeus was the only one standing defiant, with an angry look marred on his face, while Artemis looked uncertain, over the boys conflicts with her hunters.

In the corner of Hades eye, the man felt a tear building but before it could fully form, the man dashed it away and dryly chuckled. "Alright." The man quietly said, and Poseidon and Zeus both felt uneasy about it. "Are you sure brother?" Poseidon asked in slight awe as Hades nodded, "As long as he will be around later. I know this is just our brothers plan to use him if there is a threat grave enough. As long as he remains alive, and won't die I am alright."

Zeus nodded, "He needs to be controlled. He is only a mortal, a demigod birthed to protect Olympus." Hades only chuckled and nodded as the three swore on the Styx, that the infamous Iron Fox would be frozen in time, until he was needed again. As Hades shook Zeus' hand, the death god was raging inside. 'If I can't kill you, my child one day will, brother.'

Mary was excited by the battle she was witnessing as the Iron Fox was in a rage, those not under the mists power could see his black hair, and red eyes. The torn up demigod continued to summon earthquakes which began to rattle all across Eastern Europe.

Nikolas began to chuckle darkly looking at his hand, "Oh, Hitler had a fun time using those SS zombies against allied forces. Well, let's see how the millions of allied Russian zombies compare against your army!" With a small gentle wave of the former officers hand, around a thousand reanimated Russian soldiers began to rise around the son of death.

The soldiers all lifted up their weapons and stood at attention to the demigod of death, as Nikolas grinned lightly, "Go forth army, defend and avenge the motherland. My request is you only injure and damage the enemy soldiers, spare the civilians! Enough blood has been shed, but march to Berlin and give that piece of shit Adolf hell!" The demigod declared as the Russians all shouted cries of victory and began to march and run westward, ready to damage as much of the Nazi army as they could.

Soon after Nikolas had summoned the large reanimated army, and ended the siege on the nearby Germans who imprisoned him, the teenagers black hair began to shift into its natural blonde and spiky state, as his eyes shifted back to their cerulean blue.

The blonde fell upon his knees and gave a long sigh as the environment of outside Russian fields was now extremely quiet and peaceful, "That was tiring." Nikolas received no rest as he was suddenly staring at a bright light, and noticed he was not near the Russian field he was just in.

The injured German demigod slowly stood up, as three shadows of three men appeared before him in the dense hazy white ethereal fog. "Do you know where you are?" Called the calm voice of Poseidon.

"Do you know who we are?" Called out the baritone and accusing voice of Zeus. Finally it was Hades turn, and the god slightly gulped as he spoke out strong and proud like a father would, "Boy, do you know who you are?"

Nikolas grunted and writhed in slight pain, as the demigod had strained himself in battling practically an entire army, and then summoning an entire army back from the dead. "This is.. hell?" The blonde quietly said, as he balled his fist, "This is the only place I could deserve to go."

He then looked at the middle figure, "Are you Gods, Angels or Demons?" The blondes blue eyes slowly shifted to the figure on the far left, only pitch black being surrounded by the hazy white light.

Nikolas slightly growled out as his life flashed before his eyes and he pondered on who he was, 'My father leaving my mother, her working as a prostitute, and sweatshop worker to provide for her family, never having a normal friend. Running off to join this war... murdering hundreds in loyalty to my country, only to have my countries leader call for my death. Cursed with this usage of powers... Greek demigod I am... but my father..'. The teenagers eyes snapped wide open at the man who asked the last question, as tears began to pour from his blue orbs.

"I am Nikolas Kaiser, I am the Iron Fox. Monster of the Eastern front, Smoking demon, Son of Hades!" The blonde declared his whole speech with pride as every gods eyes widened, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Ares, Apollo, every god, though the boy could only see three black and blank figures, every god was listening as the blonde proclaimed that he knew who he was.

Hades felt a mixture of confused and raw emotion, 'I won't cry today... but my son is strong, of course he is.' The man thought with massive amounts of pride, 'I will see you one day son, soon.'

Zeus slightly growled and nodded, "Son of Hades, you are to be frozen in time. In the future, when your destructive powers are needed again, you will be unfrozen and freed from your time prison. This is my order, swore upon the Styx." And with that oath, a giant crack of thunder gave a loud bang, and the entire world went white for Nikolas, as the infamous demigod was cast into a personal godly dimension, where time and space was completely frozen indefinitely.

Hades frowned as the three main gods stood in the main hall once again, the god of death staring at all of gods. "I hope you are happy. I will return to my prison underground now." Hades quietly said as he walked out of Olympus, never looking back at his siblings.

Athena nodded as she stood up, "Time for us all to depart. Good bye family." The goddess of strategy called as she began to leave, as did every other god depart to their duties. Poseidon stood beside his brother as they stared down towards earth, "Perhaps we did the wrong thing brother."

Poseidon said this as a slight warning, knowing Hades was very much slighted and effected by this. Zeus shook his head, "I believe this was the right thing to do. It keeps his child alive, brother should be grateful, the entire Axis was going to be after the measly boy."

Poseidon shook his head and started his trek home towards the ocean on earth. 'Let us hope, that our oath to chastity with mortals, and the freezing of Hades son does not spell our doom.' The god of the sea quietly thought, as down on earth a war was ending, and a new beginning was just in sight.

 **Until next** **time**


	2. A Soldier's Return

Dark clouds billowed in the sky above New York City, as the deep waves upon the shore of Long Island began to rock quicker and taller. A lone pigeon continued to scrap and feed on garbage left by earlier beach goers, as water began to rise from the ocean slowly.

The water began to almost form a mini cyclone, but as soon as the rising water had formed, from the cyclone stepped a handsome blonde man, with a short almost Caesar haircut, with a blonde striking beard. His armor which appeared very sea based, began to morph into an expensive suit, as the man began to stroll through the large city of New York, as the individual took in the sights of downtown Manhattan.

Soon, the man who had casually strolled out of the ocean had made it to the top of the Empire State Building, as he stood quietly behind another man who appeared to be looking out over the city as his hands held onto a set of bars being held in place by the roof.

"Zeus..." the ocean man quietly said, as Zeus turned around to reveal his stressed out disheveled, bearded face, his hair growing longer than he allowed it to during the world war era, "Poseidon.. brother."

"Why have you called me here brother?" Poseidon questioned Zeus, with a slight impatience in his voice. He had much work to do, keeping the entire worlds oceans in check. "You see the clouds brother... there are clouds... but what's missing?" Zeus questioned cryptically but Poseidon caught on quickly.

"No thunder..." Poseidon responded quietly as Zeus nodded, "The bolt... my bolts been stolen." The king of the Greek pantheon angrily spat out, as he glared tensely at Poseidon. Poseidon growled and quickly defended himself, "And you think I could possibly steal your bolt? We are forbidden from stealing from each other."

"Yes... but our kids are not." Zeus pressed on as Poseidon grew angrier, "You think my child had something to do with this? I have not seen him since he was a baby!" Zeus growled and shouted, "If he has taken my bolt, there will be hell to pay! No exceptions!"

Poseidon grabbed the collar of his brothers fancy suit in anger as the brothers glared into each other's eyes, "If you dare hurt a single hair on my sons head, there will be war."

"Your son or not, if I do not have my bolt back by solstice time... the war will have already began." Zeus sternly growled out as he pushed Poseidon's grip off of him, as he pulled his arm back with a wave and a nearby elevator broke apart, revealing solid light emanating from the elevator.

Zeus began to slowly walk towards the entrance to Olympus as he glared back angrily at Poseidon, "Solstice time... or war." Poseidon grunted angrily as Zeus entered Olympus, with the elevator magically being repaired, soon looking like a normal elevator door.

"Well this is just great..." came the voice of a raven haired teen as he continued to bite into his peanut butter and banana sandwich, as several other high school kids sat around at the outdoor tables outside of the New York museum of mythology and history. "Percy, you should be happy! We're on a field trip dude." Came the consoling voice from Percy's best friend, Grover.

Percy sighed as he nodded and stared at the dark clouds continuing to form over New York. "I know man, but Nancy is just so annoying, and she's Mrs. Dodds favorite." Grover nodded as the substitute teacher had been on Percy all morning, and the teen was getting rather sick of all the bullies in his life.

"Alright class! Time to check out more interesting sights in the museum!" Came the cheerful voice of Mr. Brunner, as the field trip was resumed from their lunch hour.

The class slowly walked back inside of the museum, as the clanking of Grover's crutches continued to bang and clang against the stone and marble flooring. Mr. Brunner continued to lead the way in his wheelchair, as soon the class came upon an exhibit with a large stone base, with three statues of the three main gods facing each other.

For the most part, the statues were of a humans view of the gods, with Zeus looking like a strong, powerful elder holding his lightning bolt aimed towards Hades statue. Poseidon appeared as a young, heavily bearded muscular man with a trident pointed towards Zeus' statue. And lastly, there stood Hades, a man with straight and long hair down to his shoulders, with a long beard visible on his scowling face, as he held a Bident towards his younger brother, Zeus. All three men wore traditional Greek armor, and at the bottom of the statues, their names and abilities were listed in Greek.

"May anyone inform us as to who these men are?" Mr. Brunner asked as he addressed the class, but the bearded man quickly focused his eyes on the young Percy Jackson who appeared to be jamming to himself with headphones in his ears, again.

"Mr. Jackson..." Mr. Brunner spoke out loudly as Grover gently pushed Percy's shoulder, as the green eyed teen sighed and smiled at Mr. Brunner, "W-What did you say? Sorry." Mr. Brunner sighed, "Pay attention Mr. Jackson. Who do you think these men are?"

Percy looked at the statues, having not a clue of who these men were, but he could feel their names on his tongue, as if some entity had just given him the answers. "Um.. the old looking guy is Zeus... the trident man is Poseidon? And the evil guy who looks like Marilyn Manson is.. Hades?"

Mr. Brunner nodded as he continued to ask questions, "Mr. Grover... your turn. What are they the gods of?" Grover smiled and nodded, "Hades is the god of the underworld and death, Poseidon of the seas and oceans, as well as he created equestrians.. horses. And um, Zeus reigns as the king of gods, and holds the power of thunder and lightning."

Mr. Brunner nodded, "Close enough Lad." Before Brunner could go on a lecture spree, Percy raised his hand curiously, "Mr. Brunner, can I ask why the statue is white and stone, but... their eyes are a deep red?"

Mr. Brunner smiled and nodded at Percy, "Very well done on catching that, Percy. The eyes of these statues are diamonds which are special, in the essence that they change colors... scientists have never found diamonds like them and believe they possibly never will again. These gemstones aren't affected by the temperature, or light in the atmosphere... they occasionally switch from a crystal blue, to a dark sanguine color..."

Mr. Brunner continued with fascinating information about the three statues, "It Is said the ancient Greeks believed when the eyes of these statues turned red, that war amongst the big three gods was brewing, or already being fought. Another interesting factoid about this statue is that the red color supposedly has been active for a few days just recently, the only other recorded times in western history that the color of the diamonds were red, was during World War Two, World War One, The Russian communist revolution, The American civil war, Napoleons wars in Europe, and during the American Revolution."

"So, that means the color of their eyes supposedly determines that a conflict between gods is taking place, or that major events are happening?" Grover asked sounding curious, as Mr. Brunner nodded with a slight frown, "Precisely! Let us move on to the nymph statues of Athens!"

Percy stared blankly at the statues of the three main gods as he slightly nudged Grover, "Think the gods are fighting over who they think will win the next Super Bowl?" The brunette joked with his crippled friend, as Grover just shrugged as the field trip continued without a hitch.

A unique green fire crackled warmly in an iron fireplace as a man with long black wavy hair, and dark charcoal eyes sat in a comfortable black recliner chair. The room the man sat in appeared to be a comfortable living room, with a wide screen television, but a gothic design to the walls and stone flooring. The fire began to crackle further, as the green combustion turned slightly black.

"Mmm... it appears as if the time has come." The relaxing man quietly said as he slowly stood up and began to calmly walk into another room connected to his common room. "Persephone. I have business to attend to, I will be back soon."

Persephone was currently reading a book titled, The way for a beautiful garden picnic. She slightly glanced at the man and shook her head not really noticing the man who held her captive, "Whatever Hades. Go get laid for all I care."

Hades sighed as he slowly nodded as the the man formed a vortex in front of him, and walked through, the portal quickly closing leaving Persephone to enjoy her book in peace.

Hades quietly stood in a field of recently harvested wheat, the buds and tips of the planted crops barely growing from the ground yet. The god of death took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the big moment he was about to initiate.

"Alright. I am a god, I can do this." The man said in a mumble, reassuring himself that he was powerful and capable of being able to handle anything, physical or emotional. The man of the underworld summoned another portal as he began to speak in a chant, "From the frozen pocket time, release the iron fox inside. Let him walk among the earth, the future is here, and that's his curse."

In a matter of seconds, from the portal, the familiar sight of the blonde teen known as the iron fox was ejected from the white portal, as the vortex ceased from existence.

"W-What the hell?" Came the whine from Nikolas as he had gone instantly from nighttime to daytime not feeling when he was frozen in an instant of time, as if no time had passed for him at all.

"Hello, are you feeling alright?" Hades called out to the young German sitting on his knees in front of him, the god gulping slightly as he always did have trouble talking with his family, even his children... especially his children.

"Yeah.. just shaken up." The blonde quietly muttered to himself as he rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up, with a slight gasp. Nikolas' body ached, as he felt soreness in most of his muscles, and slowly gripped a bullet wound on his left shoulder he had somehow got during his last battle tightly with his right hand.

"In your last battle, you wielded so much of your energy and beyond that it has strained you immensely." Hades said, as he saw the poor state the wounded teenager was in. Nikolas' focused his bright blue eyes into the man in front of himself as he frowned, "I remember your question... Did I know who I was."

Hades sighed heavily and spoke up, "Listen, I." But the god could go no further as Nikolas interrupted, "But, even though what I said sounded pretty badass, we both know that I was a loser who should have died on the front, father."

Hades eyes slightly widened as the man continued to sigh, not knowing much else of what to say or feel. "You should know, that I never meant for your life to be the way it did. Or for what happened to you, to ever even happen."

Nikolas growled, "You, along with two other gods, Froze me! Of course, I didn't even notice how long time went on, but I know you bastards did this. How long has time passed?!" The teenager shouted out, feeling angry and hurt, his emotions slightly rolling off of him in droves.

Hades rubbed his now aching forehead, "It is now the year two thousand and eighteen." Nikolas quickly scoffed hearing this information, "Pfft, So why have you brought me back? To use me I presume? Oh great lord of death, yes I researched my powers during my duty in Greece for a week when I was exchanging a prisoner... I had to find out who my godly parent was."

Hades frowned and shook his head slightly, "No. Believe it or not, I'd not hesitate to use my own child, but everything I've done so far has been in the protection of your interests." Nikolas scoffed and gripped his shoulder as he glared at the elder god, "Shut up! You left my mother to fend for me by herself, and you froze me somehow so that I'd wake up over seventy years later... Why?!"

Hades was at a loss for words, as the teen's shout was filled with anger and hatred, but his face showed immense sadness, with tears beginning to flow down his face. "You must have read the Greek stories, yes? Listen child... when we have our little flings with mortals, we can not stay so long. We have our duties as gods and it is forbidden to stay, no matter how much some of us wish..."

The wounded and crying teen spat at the God of death, as Hades flinched at the demigods saliva hitting him. "I don't care! You gods are all bastards! You.. them.. agh.. I've never met them all.. but still." Nikolas had shouted loudly but by the end of his sentence, he had become oddly quiet.

The god of death had become afraid slightly to speak, as this was his child. He really didn't want to lose the family he did respect, and he respected his mortal son quite a bit, and he also could understand the anger the teenager felt.

Nikolas growled as he slowly pulled a roll of gauze out of his combat jeans pocket, and began to slowly wrap up his wounded shoulder, as the father and son stood there in silence.

"I will never forgive you. The gods mean nothing to me, but I realize the situation. I'm just a demigod, another pawn to you assholes. What is it you want, oh great lord, what do you want?" Nikolas spat out at Hades with toxic venom in his voice as the god slightly felt anger building.

"Listen to me boy, I love and respect you... I really do, with all of the determination and grit, and the iron will you showed in war... you have more potential than Hercules or Achilles... but you need to stop this pity party, Now." Hades sternly said in a warning tone to the teenager, the god getting slightly angry. He loved his strong and willful son, but the man was eventually getting sick of the boy feeling sorry for himself.

"Don't tell me how to act, you might be my parent, but you're still just a stranger." Nikolas replied in a bitter tone as Hades growled and threw his fist in an exaggerated motion upwards. The ground under Nikolas began to shake slightly as several pieces of rock cracked causing Nikolas to trip onto his knees.

The blonde looked up at his father, only to widen his eyes at seeing the normal looking charcoal eyed man now in a terrifying demonic form. "Nikolas Kaiser..." The fire demon shouted in a terrifying voice, "Go to New York... camp half blood... find Percy Jackson and bring me the lightning bolt... this is your quest, to prove your worth!" The demon shouted as the fires receded and Hades came into his human form again.

The man walked up to the teenager, as he roughly slapped Nikolas in the face. "I am not kidding son. Bring me Zeus' bolt from the son of Poseidon, and you will be paid handsomely, in safety and in wisdom. I know In several hours, the child of Poseidon will be headed towards camp half blood, New York... if my monster can not finish him.. then you must do what it takes to get the bolt. By the solstice, son." Hades finished his instructions as he turned away from the crying and angry teenager and began to walk, as a white vortex appeared in front of the god of death as Hades turned around to face Nikolas one last time.

"During your battles, I helped you a lot. All of that power you unleashed, I helped you sustain it, so that you had a cutting edge and could defeat the armies that threatened you. No more son. Your battles are now your own. Think smart, and don't overextend yourself, oh and Washington D.C. Is ten miles east of here, New York is to the north." Hades said as he faced the portal and walked forward, quickly disappearing.

Nikolas was left alone, the still bloody, and tearful teen angrily staring at the ground as he began to roar in anger, as he unleashed his pain by beating the ground with his fist for several minutes. "Fucking... jerk." The former soldier quietly said as he slowly stood up and began to walk eastward, frowning as he looked up at the sun slowly setting.

"He teleported me to America, and I take it we lost the war. Fuck." Nikolas quietly muttered as he continued to walk towards his destination, feeling rather tired, the after effects of him destroying an army only a few minutes ago to his mind. 'My mother.. my brother and baby sister... Fuck.' the teenager sadly thought to himself as he continued to limp eastward through the field he was in, feeling like he needed to escape from his current position as it was beginning to get darker outside.

After some time, the German demigod found himself slowly limping up a rather tall hill, out of the fields and valleys he had just climbed and walked through. Nikolas' eyes widened, as he now viewed upon the bright lights and spectacles of the American capital city, with the Washington monument being the tallest building in sight.

"Well... time to find out how much things have changed." Nikolas quietly muttered to himself as he carefully limped down the hill and towards the city, disappearing into the forest that sat between him and the abuzz city.

* * *

 **I am very busy with work, but I still wanted to have something written eventually. I apologize for the short chapter and will make an effort to improve and add to the story, no promises on when chapters will come out though. Until next time.**


	3. Fox and a Snake

**Author** **note: Just wanted to write this quick section to thank any and all, for supporting me, and any projects or writing I do. College, Work, Moving, depression and being an adult is hard man. And often the ideas and drive don't flow like I wish they would. Again, I appreciate anyone who reads this. Have a wonderful day!**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thinking'**

 _Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none. ~William Shakespeare_

* * *

The United States was young, but nevertheless a world power in its own right. It was evident for the youthful son of Hades, that the United States was the mightiest country in the modern world.

The city that the battered teen quietly walked through was not large, and overly populated as some of the cities he saw in the nineteen-forties. But it was a center of commerce, culture, administration, and tourism all the same.

The blonde in his torn up World War Two uniform with his black trench coat covering most of his backside, but not his scarred and bandaged chest on his front, continued to walk down central D.C. with his black muddy boots shining in the lights of the American Capital. The blonde wondered about if he would be stopped, but he made no rush or movement to take off his iron eagle hat, trench coat and uniform which held several high ranking German medals, and an SS emblem on his shoulder.

'It is a good thing, I hope, that my officers had me learn English extensively. But how good will that do me if the government seeks out my identification? I have no such papers.' Nikolas thought to himself analytically as he knew, that he was a stranger and alien to this land and time period. Several Americans gave the war-torn soldier weird stares, and horrified gasps as he continued to quickly walk past them.

'Huh.. those people didn't approve of me... I wonder..' The blonde thought to himself in a thinking pose, before his attention was caught by something else.

Nikolas' eyes widened exponentially when he saw a lit up monument before him. Nikolas began to pant from his wounds, and with dried up blood all over his body began to slowly limp towards the building.

"United... Sta-States Holocaust Memorial Mu-Museum? Never forget.." Nikolas quietly mumbled to himself reading the signs on the building, as he limped and walked himself towards the building.

Once inside, no one was guarding the door as he walked in and began to browse the photos and read the plaque of historical information. As Nikolas continued to walk further into the building, his eyes slowly began to narrow as his heart practically clenched itself.

"I know.. we had prisoners of war... but.. but the Jews were sent to death..? We really tried to exterminate all of them..?" The blonde quietly said to himself as the end of a video about the holocaust ended on the wall he was facing, and a slideshow of Jewish citizens in the camps set up by his own country flashed by one at a time.

Nikolas slowly took ahold of a bar that would keep someone from touching the wall, as he rested on it. Tears began to hit the marble floor in front of him, and he soon found the wet substance coming from his eyes. "Why." The son of hades quietly said, "Why was I even born."

Nikolas began to contemplate anything good he ever had or did in his life. 'Valeriya...' was the first thought to come to the demigods mind. Nikolas frowned as he began to go further into his mind and think.

'Valeriya was.. one of the best.. If not the best things to happen to me. She was my light in the snowy wastelands where we played together, I wanted... to stay with her...'. Nikolas couldn't continue his inner monologue as by now someone had touched his shoulder and Nikolas quickly looked up, seeing an older Jewish man with an annoyed and insulted expression.

Realizing the man must have been talking to him for quite awhile, the blonde gave a small smile and asked him in perfect English without any accent, "I'm sorry sir, were you saying something?"

The older curator nodded, "I said it's closing time... and you're not allowed in here with... what your wearing!" The older man said in an offended tone. Nikolas arched an eyebrow, "What is wrong with what I'm wearing?"

The older man's eyes were about to pop out of his sockets, "Seriously?!" Nikolas nodded unaware of how he was offending the man. 'Is it because I'm bloody and disheveled?' Nikolas thought as he sighed seeing the man almost enjoy preparing to blabber him to death.

"We do not allow any neo-nazi wear in our museum! Get out right now, fascist trash!" The older curator shouted, rather much like a college millennial at the blonde as he arched his other eyebrow.

Nikolas nodded but gave a scowl, "Alright, I'll leave. But don't speak to a demigod like that, you idiot." The blonde punched the curator several feet away onto the floor, not realizing the cameras catching him in the act saw it as a hate crime.

The wounded but obviously strong demigod continued to walk through the building until he found the exit, promptly leaving the building as he began to look for a quick ride up to New York.

Percy's night was officially ruined. First off, his camping trip with his mom was a no go, as a crazy ass monster with horns began to chase him, his mom and his best friend Grover in his step-fathers cheap ass car. But even worse, said car was now split in half and torn apart.

"C'mon Percy! We need to go, now!" Shouted Grover, as the smaller teen guy tried to pull his best friend towards what Percy's mother said, was Camp half-blood. A special camp for special people, apparently like him.

Percy growled as he tried to run towards the monster who had just crushed his mother into powder and nothing, "No! He killed my mom!" Percy shouted, angrily as he broke from Grover's grasp, and quickly took out Mr. Brunner's pen he was given.

Percy still remembered the face of that terrifying fury as it charged and swung down on him, him clicking the pen which transformed into a mighty sword, luckily stabbing the fury in half, itself turning into gold dust.

Percy growled and shouted without remorse, "I turned that bird woman into dust, you're next!" The teenager quickly charged at the mighty Minotaur, the beast almost breaking out into laughter at the little man trying to act tough.

Percy appeared to be too slow, as the teenager swung his beautiful sword at the colossal, half-man and half-bull. It was a puny swing apparently, as the Minotaur easily caught the sword with its left horn and parried the strike.

Grover frowned as he sighed and ran as fast as he could, quickly losing the pants and shoes, revealing his goat nature. He held a crutch and quickly goat jumped to the right side of the Minotaur as he began to hit the beast as much as he could to distract him from Percy.

The Minotaur growled as it flicked Grover over ten feet away with its strong and large arm and spoke in a raspy but perfect English, "I've fought bigger and smarter fully human men than you two... what gives you the idea you can challenge me, you half-blood?"

Percy growled as he charged with his sword again, face first against the Minotaur as the beast gave a hmph. The Minotaur parried Percy's strike again and charged as it pushed Percy several feet away onto the ground.

The brunette demigod was lying on the ground, the teenager just barely gripping onto consciousness, as the Minotaur grumbled, ready for another victim.

Before it could have its way, a stray crutch hit the Minotaur in the back of its head. The beast turned around and growled at the scared and defiant Grover. "I guess satyr is on the menu." The Minotaur grumbled out as it prepared to charge. Before it could, it gave out a loud shout and scream, a sword sticking through its chest as it began to rush and turn around a few times.

Percy had impaled his pen sword into the back of the Minotaur, and was hanging onto the back of the ferocious and pained beast. It evaporated into gold dust as Percy roughly hit the ground and slowly passed out, Grover rushing to save his friend.

Nikolas stood out in the middle of the country with a frown. He tore off his officers hat, which proudly had his old nations symbols on it. He tore off the metal symbols and medals on his hat and jacket, anything silver and worth keeping and placed them safely in a well secure pocket in his trench coat. He threw his hat to the ground as well as his nations old flag and the patch of a certain symbol of hatred. He took a match from his matchbox and lit the small pile on fire.

The blonde frowned as he quietly rubbed his naturally spiky hair. 'That hat and the symbols. They are known worldwide as symbols of hatred.. I had no idea. I thought the museum guy was just being rude.'

Nikolas frowned as he stared down at himself. He slightly smiled as he kept his iron cross attached to his black trench coat which covered most of himself down to his boots. 'I'll never take this medal off... it's a symbol of all my blood that I shed. Perhaps I shed my blood and others for the wrong cause. But not anymore... I will live for myself.'

The blonde quietly nodded to himself as he quickly placed a cigarette in his mouth and began to smoke it slowly and calmly as the tall teenager, dressed in his black trench coat, shining boots, grey combat jeans, and bandaged and scarred chest exposed to the cold night air, walked quietly down the side of a rather empty highway.

Nikolas smiled genuinely to himself, despite all the heartbreak he felt from the war which only seemed to have ended a few hours ago to him. And despite all the pain he had experienced in his life, he felt that things would work out. 'I have a chance to make things right. To fight for the freedom of myself and others. I won't blow it. When I find that bolt, no way is father getting it. I'll use it myself if I have to.'

Nikolas had that final thought on his mind with a grin as a car coming down the highway began to slow down. Nicholas gave a whistle, it was quite a beautiful car.

The car was a 2019 black Jaguar F-Type, which purred beautifully as it slowly stopped by the blonde hitchhiker. The window slowly went down, revealing a beautiful stunning woman, in mesh clothing, with a latex jacket on, and white short shorts covering the rest of her up. The woman really didn't leave much to the imagination.

The woman was slurping a milkshake, her black lipsticked lips focusing on sucking the delicious shake, as her brown eyes shined with curiosity and adventure. Her hair was up in a fan style, with her hair color mostly being pure black, but she had purple, violet and blue highlights in her hair tips.

She smiled after she stopped drinking her milkshake and spoke seductively, "Hey cutie, need a lift?" As if to provide some emphasis on her question, she revved the sports cars engine, as the vehicle purred and roared like a charm.

The soon to be seventeen year old's eye slightly twitched. "U-Um... sure." He replied in fluent English, as the woman unlocked the car and he stepped in. The first thing he noticed about how the woman was acting was she hungrily eyed him up and down.

Most notably, she began to rub his sore and battered chest, as she traced along his wounds, and scars. "Aww, did my little blonde get damaged recently?" The rather... forward woman said with some genuine worry in her tone as she began to feel his chest up and down.

"Y-Yeah." Nikolas quietly muttered as he pushed the woman's hands away, "I-I'm fine though, so don't worry about my condition. May I ask your name?"

The woman slightly purred and nodded as she rolled up his window and began to continue driving quickly on the rather dead highway. "Mmm, the names Anko Mitarashi." The woman grinned as she eyed the blonde's rather attractive muscular chest, "What's your name, cutie?"

Nikolas sort of groaned as he nodded, "My name is Nikolas. Um... I'm seventeen." It was sort of a lie, his birthday was in a month, but he had technically been frozen for over 70 years in a time stasis by the Olympian gods, perhaps he could get free senior popcorn at the movie theater now?

Anko gave a slight huff, "Well.. In a year, you can have some fun with mama Anko huh? Anyway, where ya headed kid?"

Nikolas slightly shivered when the older woman mentioned having some fun with him, but gulped and nodded. "New York State, any way you can get me there?"

Anko nodded, "I was actually on my way there myself kiddo." The woman slightly glanced on him as she continued to drive into a ramp that would take them to New York, "But.. do you mind if we crash at a hotel soon on the way? I've been driving for over sixteen hours!"

Nikolas sighed but nodded in complete understanding, "No problem Anko. I kind of have a time limit, but your health should come first before anything else." Anko grinned, "Well aren't you a little charmer! We could sleep in the same hotel room if you want...~"

The tone that Anko spoke in, slightly overwhelmed Nikolas as his growing teen mind went haywire as his face began to turn crimson red, "I-.. um.. O-Okay, Anko."

The mature woman just laughed at the younger guy, but she felt conflicted inside as she slightly glanced at him again. 'He looks like he's just escaped some serious combat. The blood all over his face and body, the scars littering his chest.'

Yes, Anko was a mischievous and carefree woman, but she was also serious and analytical when she had to be. Nikolas had a thought occur and he frowned at Anko, "So why did you drive over sixteen hours? What's your job?"

The woman began to become quiet and looked as if she were contemplating serious matters in her mind. She quickly smiled and masked her seriousness as she nodded with a rather adorable giggle. "I'm apart of the CIA actually!"

Nikolas arched an eyebrow as he stared at the woman, "The.. what?" Anko took her turn to look at the blonde like he was crazy, "Huh? You know... America's Central Intelligence Agency?"

Nikolas quickly put on a smile and masked his own confused emotions and quickly thought of an excuse to say, "Ahhhh! I get it! I'm from Germany, we don't call it a CIA." Anko being a top agent, on getting information and torture could tell when someone was lying, it bothered her that someone this young could poise himself to a point where she couldn't tell what his true intentions were, or if he was being truthful or not.

'This kid is good.. I can't tell lie from truth. His entire vocal pattern is neutral, and he never slouches, his body doesn't give a single hint to how he feels. He wears a mask... just like any good agent I know.' The woman contemplated this to herself as she slightly glanced at the blonde occasionally, but she slightly smiled. 'At least he's kind and doesn't seem like a threat, but I'll have to watch him.'

The two travelers made it to Pennsylvania before Anko decided to call it a night. The woman parked her expensive stealthy car in the parking lot of what appeared to be a five star hotel. She got out of the car and locked it with her electric key clicker and began to walk to the building but frowned seeing Nikolas standing by her car looking lost.

"Aren't you coming Nik?" Anko asked with a frown as Nikolas slightly shook his head, "I don't have any money for a hotel. Go on without me, thanks for the lift Anko. I may keep traveling alone."

The woman slightly narrowed her eyes, 'That's another thing, he's only seventeen, he smokes and he's traveling alone, he's got dry blood all over him, scars and bandages, an albeit sexy trench coat and world war era military gear on him.. could he be..?' The woman's eyes widened when she made the realization, it couldn't be him.. could it? He would be like a hundred years old or something!

But then Anko realized the young guy didn't want to be a burden on her and began to walk away quietly towards the large road intervening off the large hotel building. The agent frowned as she ran up to the blonde and pulled him into a warm hug, Nikolas was now officially a tomato.

"A-Anko?" Nikolas muttered out as the woman slightly laughed, nuzzled him more into her bosom and ruffled the blonde teens hair, "I don't know why kid, but you've struck a chord with me.. I don't know your family life, or personal story, but I feel we are really similar. I know what it's like to be alone, and I don't want you to suffer alone on a highway at night. Let me get us a two bed hotel room, and in the morning we can keep driving up to New York, kay?"

Nikolas just sighed as he was finally released from the hug and nodded at his new companion with a smile. The two entered the hotel, with Anko booking a room quickly.

The entire building was a work of Art, as it lived up to its reputation. The Ragnarok hotel was stunning! Large ancient paintings on most of the walls, a golden elevator able to move up and down to multiple floors and, a 24 hour housekeeping and room service staff.

Anko and Nikolas walked up to the marble top counters of reception to see a tall man with long black hair that went slightly past his neck, and bright green eyes with a fire of some sort in his hues growing. He wore a standard crisp tuxedo, with a golden rose in his jacket pocket that he showed off very well. His name tag read Lokir as the man finished writing on a sheet of paper and smiled back up at the two.

Lokir nodded, "Welcome to the Ragnarok, how can I help you tonight?" Anko gave the man a sweet smile, "May we get a two bedroom suite for tonight please? We will pack up and leave in the morning."

Lokir gave a half hearted chuckle and nodded as Anko gave her card details for the computer and he entered them in. He slid two keycards for their room to the two travelers. "A two bed suite is waiting for you, I do hope you enjoy your stay at the Ragnarok, breakfast tomorrow will include delicious waffles with prime syrup, but also a traditional Norse breakfast of eggs, venison cooked to perfection and a wonderful cabbage soup. Enjoy your night Madam, Sir."

Anko nodded and began to walk to the elevator,the blonde nodded to Lokir, but before Nikolas turned to follow Anko, Lokir winked at the younger guy, as his eyes seemed to glow a slight greenish hue. Nikolas slightly shivered as he focused on the man's eyes but no longer saw the green glow.

Lokir suddenly looked worried, "Are you okay sir? Everything alright?" The blonde soldier nodded, wondering why the man wasn't concerned about his bloody appearance and walked after Anko. Lokir grinned, 'Mmmm... he's a fighter.'

Anko and Nikolas walked into their suite with smiles as the room looked just as fancy as the lobby. Anko frowned, "Hang on a second, there's only one bed!" Nikolas nodded, "He sent us to the wrong room I guess.."

The bed was a large king size, with comfortable looking sheets and fluffy pillows, and the headboard was entirely golden. The symbol on the headboard had Nikolas stunned, 'I know that symbol from.. from my mother's mythological lessons.'

Anko took notice of the blonde kids attention, "Huh, what does that engraving mean Nikolas? Do you know?" Nikolas nodded, "My mother was really into teaching me folklore and mythology when we lived in Europe... that's Web of wyrd. Skuld's net."

Anko shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Nikolas who appeared stunned, "Why so shocked cutie?" Nikolas shook his head, "Just some old folklore, the net means destiny of fates and all that."

Anko grinned, "Well I call the bed, you sleep on the chair over there in the corner!" The woman leapt onto the bed and began to snuggle in the covers as Nikolas went into the hotel bathroom, and began to run a warm shower. After still feeling the effects and wounds from his battle in the 1940s, he really needed a hot shower.

Nikolas unclothed himself and began to wash his wounds and dried blood off, sighing to himself as the warm water gently calmed his sore and aching muscles down.

The blonde frowned as he stared at the shower head in front of him in the fancy hotel bathroom. 'I still don't know much about this time. If I told Anko the truth of where I come from or who I am, she'll either abandon me, or arrest me on federal charges for being a former officer of a nation long since reformed. Or she might arrest me since she's probably human and thinks I'm crazy for saying I'm a demigod, and I'm from the past.'

Nikolas hit his head against the wall gently in frustration, not knowing what else to do. How was he going to survive in a new modern world, a world which was so different from what he was used to? Nikolas certainly didn't know how as he continued to rip the bandages off of himself and wash all of the scars and lashes he had got from not only battle, but his abuse when he was imprisoned by his own side.

After twenty minutes, much of his dried blood was gone and the son of hades was now fully clean! He ended the running water and began to towel himself off completely and efficiently with a smile.

He put his undergarments and combat jeans back on but held his trench coat, socks and boots in his hand as he left the bathroom to see a rather.. stunning sight.

Anko was currently halfway under the bed, wiggling her rear end up in the air, for the younger guy to see... a lot of her back end. Anko didn't even notice, and probably wouldn't care as she was getting what she had dropped.

She got out from under the bed with one last wiggle for Nikolas to enjoy, as the woman sighed. "I keep dropping my damn phone..." The woman quietly said as she tapped away at her smart phone and sat on the bed, completely ignoring the blushing teen who had peeked at her activity.

She looked up when she was done with a text and smiled, "Hey Nik! Put those clothes over on that chair, why don't you sleep in the bed with me? I realized there's not an extra blanket! Wouldn't want you to get cold."

Nikolas blushed but nodded as set his items on a chair in the corner and slowly slipped into the other side of the bed, as he had to admit, the bed was absolutely comfortable! He glanced at her tapping away at her smart phone, 'I wonder what that is.. it's incredible. Never seen anything that advanced...' Nikolas thought to himself as the woman hummed away to herself.

"Thank you by the way." Nikolas said as he got comfy on his side of the big bed. Anko raised an eyebrow, "How come kid?"

Nikolas nodded enthusiastically, his whisker marks reflecting off the hotel lights, "For respecting me and trusting me like this." Anko nodded with a smile, "Anything for a sweet and innocent kid like you." Nikolas slightly deflated at that, 'If she believes I'm innocent... oh boy.'

The first time that night, the two began to really look at each other. Anko was astonished at the way Nik's spiky blonde hair could sit up, even against the hotels pillows. And the CIA agent, or whatever she was found his whiskers somewhat adorable but she was beginning to wonder how he got them, or who he was, or where he was from.

Anko frowned and began to contemplate to herself, 'Why am I showing this much trust? To be so close with him... It's so weird after only knowing each other a few hours.. but he's alone like I was.. and if he is who I think he is, and he is what I am... then he needs the support, especially so young. Hell, the entire Greek pantheon world is obsessed with him if it is him.'

Nikolas couldn't really start a conversation as he noticed the beautiful curves and smile Anko had, and the smooth milky white to her skin didn't do her a disservice either. The blonde sighed and smiled that he was comfy and felt safe near the woman.

"Good night, Anko." Anko grinned as she turned the lights off and got under the covers. "Good night, Nik-Kun." The woman said, adding off a Japanese term of endearment, and she held the younger blond against her as she dozed off to sleep.

'Huh. Kun. Didn't figure her for to be Japanese but the name fits.' Nikolas thought as he'd protest her cuddling him, but he was just so tired. The blonde fell asleep that night, and had one of the best nights of sleep he had ever had, in months.


End file.
